Numerous products of commercial significance are formed from elastomeric compositions wherein particulate filler is dispersed in various synthetic elastomers, natural rubber or elastomer blends. Carbon black, for example, is widely used as a reinforcing agent in natural rubber and other elastomers. Certain grades of commercially available carbon black are used, which vary both in surface area per unit weight and in structure, but have been limited by conventional rubber batch processing techniques. Numerous products of commercial significance are formed from such elastomeric compositions, including, for example, vehicle tires, engine mount bushings, conveyor belts, windshield wipers and the like. While a wide range of performance characteristics can be achieved employing currently available materials and manufacturing techniques, there has been a long standing need in the industry to develop elastomeric compositions having improved properties, especially elastomer compositions that can be produced effectively and economically.